Use of ultra deep desulfurization of liquid hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline, diesel, and jet fuel to satisfy new environmental regulations and fuel cell applications is receiving increased attention worldwide. Conventional hydrodesulfurization (HDS) technology is difficult and costly to use to remove sulfur compounds from liquid hydrocarbon fuels to levels suitable for use in fuel cells, particularly for removal of refractory sulfur compounds such as 4,6-dimethyl-dibenzothiophene (4,6-DMDBT).
Several non-HDS-based desulfurization technologies for use with liquid fuels have been proposed. These technologies include adsorptive desulfurization biodesulfurization, oxidative desulfurization and extraction desulfurization.
Various desulfurization processes are known or have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,936, issued on Nov. 13, 1962 to Pearce et al. discloses that sulfur reduction can be achieved for straight-run naphtha feedstocks from 357 ppmw to 10-26 ppmw levels by hydrotreating at 380° C. using an alumina-supported cobalt molybdate catalyst. According to Pearce et al., a similar degree of desulfurization may be achieved by passing the straight-run naphtha with or without hydrogen, over a contact material comprising zinc oxide, manganese oxide, or iron oxide at 350 to 450° C. Pearce et al. propose to increase sulfur removal by treating the straight run naphtha feeds in a three-stage process in which the hydrocarbon oil is treated with sulfuric acid in the first step, a hydrotreating process employing an alumina-supported cobalt molybdate catalyst is used in the second step, and an adsorption process, preferably using zinc oxide is used for removal of hydrogen sulfide formed in the hydrotreating step as the third step. The process is said to be suitable only for treating feedstocks that are substantially free from ethylenically or acetylenically unsaturated compounds. In particular, Pearce et al. disclose that the process is not suitable for treating feedstocks, such as hydrocarbons obtained as a result of thermal cracking processes that contain substantial amounts of ethylenically or acetylenically unsaturated compounds such as full-range FCC naphtha, which contains about 30% olefins.
A challenge in development of an effective adsorptive desulfurization process is development of an adsorbent which has high sulfur capacity, high selectively to the sulfur compounds over other aromatic and olefinic compounds coexisting in the fuels, and high regenerability and stability during recycle.
A need therefore exists for adsorbents which may be effectively used in adsorptive desulfurization processes.